Which Life?
by rivera968
Summary: Rivera a perfect girl with a perfect life has had quite a few nightmares about being this girl in a in another world. Is it really a dream or does she actually go to a parallel universe every night? It is a mix with Twilight Avatar Please Read and Review


_Chapter 1_

I was there on the pillar. I heard my name being called by many thousands of voices. I slowly recognized the faces of the voices. They were all the people that I love; my mother, my little brother and all of my school friends. My dearest aunty and my three protective brothers and my sweet sister were all there calling out to me. I loved every single one of them. I remembered the fair and how the fortune teller told me that any person that I had a relationship with then that relationship wouldn't be broken. These people down at the bottom of the pillar were the people who I was bound to with the most strength. Suddenly, there was lava encircling my loved ones and me. All of my loved ones were slowly sucked in. I tried to jump in with them but my feet were stuck securely to the top of the pillar. I lastly saw my mother's eyes, which were streaming with tears, I heard her scream my name for the last time…

The alarm buzzed loudly in my ear. My mom was really calling to me saying that I was late for school and to turn off the alarm. I slowly opened my eyes to see that my clock was telling me that I was fifteen minutes late for the bus. My face was drenched in sweat. I crawled out of my bed and rushed to get ready to face another day at school. I quickly dragged a brush through my messy brunette hair until it was half-knot-free. I tried to remember my dream from last night and shuddered at the thought I got changed into my uniform. I decided to put on some liner and lip-gloss because appearance definitely matters in High School especially when it was almost graduation time. I thought that I finally looked great. I grabbed my bag and toast and left for the bus. I just made it which was really surprising.

I got out my revision books I put the date on the page. It was my birthday in a week and my last exam was today. It was French. Considering that I my luck was going great then my score would be good. I got to school and met up with Alex, Abby, Roxanne, Chloe and Grace.

Those girls were my friends since 7th grade. In our 'group' Alex is the Protector. We call her this because when she's around _no one_ can diss or cuss any of us. Abby is the hurricane of fun because it's like if she opens mouth fun spills out. Roxanne is the group 'shrink' she can handle problems better than a real shrink. Chloe is the planner because she organises _everything_ and by that I mean from days out to reminding us about coursework deadlines. Grace is the group beautician because hair, make-up and nails are her speciality. I am the group secret keeper. I know who crushes out whom and who has family problems. I have never let anything slip.

Whenever we do pair work I feel 5 pairs of eyes looking at me, pleading to me to be partners with them. I hate how that happens because someone always gets hurt and no one but me notices. I am helpless when things like that happen. The thing is that I don't know why all of them want me as their partner. We always have fun anyway. Back to today:

"Hey Rivera," said Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, so what do you have today? I have French to finish with." I was trying and failing to get a conversation going.

"I have History," she replied.

"Hi Roxanne, How you?" I knew something was up and I knew that all of them were in on it. I would find out about it soon enough.

"I'm good. We should go because we're late.

We left for our exams. Mine was much easier than I expected. When I was done we met up outside and we left to go shopping. We had a great time though I was still wondering what the big secret had been. I got home and had my usual routine of going on the computer then eating and then sleeping to wake up after weird nightmares. This continues till I am made to go back to school again. It was my last week of school till college. We intend to wreck the school and my 18th birthday was on the last day of school. Brilliant isn't it? Here is the list of things we did to wreck the school:

Toilet paper tepee

Got all the balls on to the netball courts

Vaseline on the door handles

These were all the usual but they were fun to do. We dressed up different each day e.g.:

Pyjama day

Army Day

Fantasy day

Circus day

Anything day where we got all our boyfriends and their friends to come down and we had a massive water fight on my birthday also prom night.

It was awesome (that is all I can say). My parents got me this amazing midnight blue dress and my mum got my hair done specially. My dad dropped me off at Grace's house so we could all get ready together. Grace was so busy helping everyone with make-up and nails that she hardly had time left for herself. I did her make- up and nails in the end. My gorgeous boyfriend George and his brother Adam picked Alex and me up in their black Audi TT. Grace and Michel tagged along in Michel's Porsche. Roxanne came with her boyfriend Eric in Eric's new Volvo and Abby with Andrew in his BMW. Chloe came with James in James's Mercedes.

The prom was great. George kissed me and it was brilliant. I felt awesome it was like a dream-come-true. Perfect life, perfect boyfriend what else does a girl need?

That when a dream did come true. Not a dream a nightmare where I wasn't Rivera. I was this other girl who I didn't know. She looked just like me but she wasn't and the place I was in was very different to Earth. It was like I was in a cartoon. It was extremely weird. It was the same dream every time. It was the same feeling of flying each time. It felt incredible each time then I open my eyes and I find myself lying down on this rough brown thing. Then I saw a boy dressed in blue with a high pony tail cuddling a girl with short light brown hair. I stared at my body and I was wearing a blue dress just like the boy. Then they turn around and their eyes are blood-red. Then my alarm usually goes off.

It is usually quite frightening but now I feel that I've got used to it. I want to find out what happens after they turn around.

I soon did.


End file.
